clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Batreeqah
__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Batreeqah! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is important that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you could be blocked, and it won't be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For more help when editing wikis, visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! If you have any questions, please contact an admin. Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- Shurow (Talk) 22:21, July 24, 2012 Club Ducky You can join the Club Ducky team, I suggest you go to the Club Ducky Wiki. (http://clubducky.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Ducky_Wiki). The Orange duck was ok, but it needs some shading, and some white was noticeably visible at a distance. We are currently having a Logo Contest at the Club Ducky Wiki, and we need contestants. AnonymousDuckLover (talk) 17:51, December 29, 2012 (UTC) You are now also a chat mod, rollback, and administrator on the Club Ducky wiki. AnonymousDuckLover (talk) 19:01, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year! We wish you a happy new year! -- Dps04talk 05:50, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year! Cap123 (Talk) 12:28, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Your custom Hey Batreeqah! Here's your custom penguin. Do you like it? Batreeqah custom.png|Your penguin looking straight on. Do you like it? '--Ocean6100 (talk) 23:17, January 1, 2013 (UTC)' Hmm... Hey Batreeqah! I'm sorry, but I don't think I'm that good. Thanks anyway. Sorry! '--Ocean6100 (talk) 23:37, January 1, 2013 (UTC)' RE:Wiki Adopting Hi Batreeqah, Adopting a wiki means to request bureaucrat user rights, if you're editing a wiki that its admins did not contribute to for more than 2 months. For request adopting, you can request on this page. You need to mention your wiki name, link to your wiki, and provide the the information they request in the table at the top (when the last admin made an edit, do you contribute to this wiki, etc.). A staff will usually respond in less than a week. Hope this helps ;) if you have some more questions, you can contact again. Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:31, January 3, 2013 (UTC) About the Pufflescp chat Hey Batreeqah! I'm sorry, but before I get on any other wiki chat, I need some more info. A) Do we have some kind of moderation that automatically X's out bad words? B) It'd probably be good to have something like CPChatBot on the chat too. I very conscious about what I expose myself too. Thanks, and I'll talk to ya later! :) '--Ocean6100 (talk) 13:29, January 3, 2013 (UTC)' Thanks! Thanks! I had no clue until you guys told me! ::) Sniffybear2 (talk) 19:01, January 5, 2013 (UTC) RE:Swear Person HI Batreeqah, It seems Hey.youcp made sure to block him on time. Thanks for contacing ;) Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:03, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Article names Hi Batreeqah, I ask you not to move pages based on their names in the US or the UK, but only based on their actual name in Club Penguin. Please read this before moving pages again. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:38, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Can you please stop adding photos that don't belong here in my Story Adventures Wiki? --Aparnaa (talk) 01:06, January 9, 2013 (UTC)